


She remembers a desert breeze.

by havocthecat



Category: Stargate Atlantis, The Mummy Series
Genre: F/M, Female Friendship, Het, Journaling, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-19
Updated: 2007-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"She remembers a desert breeze, strong arms, and a deep voice. John would never let her hear the end of it if he knew just how deep her romanticism went."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	She remembers a desert breeze.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here on LJ](http://havocthecat.livejournal.com/651344.html?thread=5286224#t5286224) and [on Wraithbait](http://wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=13556&textsize=0&chapter=2).

Kate gives her the blank book with a wry smile. "I can't make you talk to me - yet - but maybe you can find a way to express it here. Bring it to your next appointment with me."

Her eyes narrowed, Elizabeth gives Kate an irritated, resigned look. "You're not giving up on this, are you?" she asks.

"I'd never be able to do my job effectively if I gave up every time someone tried to wiggle out of therapy," says Kate. She gives a serene smile that makes Elizabeth want to hate her. Just a little. "See you next week?"

"Next week," echoes Elizabeth. She stands and walks out of Kate's office, glancing back only once. Kate is leaning back in her chair. She gives a little wave as the door closes.

Elizabeth makes her way out to the nearest balcony and stares at the ocean. She remembers the desert breeze. She remembers restless nights as sand scoured against the limestone walls. She thinks that she loves the desert almost as much as she loves Atlantis' oceans.

The book she's holding is plain, with a black vinyl cover. A pen is shoved into the spiral binding. She remembers signing off on Kate's requisition form, and if she knew then that Kate would press one of them on her, she might not have been quite so prompt about that bit of paperwork.

How does she write about the fragments of history she lived on Earth? How can she talk about it? Ardeth's deep voice is gone now, though she can still remember the resonance of it as he spoke to her. He isn't in the history books, or the newspapers of his era, but she knows his impact firsthand. 

"Busy?" John's voice is different than Ardeth's, but she loves it just the same. Elizabeth smiles at the ocean, but doesn't turn around. "I can come back."

"It's all right." Elizabeth leans her forearms on the rail as John walks up to stand next to her. "I was just thinking."

"You do a lot of that," he says, leaning against her railing. She knows he worries. She appreciates it, even if she's more than capable of taking care of herself.

"I'm very good at it." Elizabeth forces her tone lighter and shifts her body to face John. He'll never let her hear the end of it if he finds out how deep her romanticism goes. 

"I noticed that too." John smiles and nudges her with his shoulder. "Try to let this one go for a little while, at least."

Elizabeth smiles awkwardly, and John doesn't say anything more. They listen to the ocean together while she looks down at her book. "I should go," she says, after a while. "I'm sure someone's looking for me."

"I'll see you tonight?" asks John, straightening. He looks worried.

"Of course." Elizabeth's smile is still strained, but she takes a quick step forward and places her palms against John's chest, then gives him a quick kiss as a promise.

When she arrives at his quarters after midnight, he's still awake and waiting for her. He smiles as she steps inside. 

\--end--


End file.
